


Date Night

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Relationships required adjustments. Changes. Cid knew this, and thought that he'd made plenty. He was living with another guy, after all. Admittedly, that had been _his_ idea, but it hadn't been his idea to take his lover's formerly insane, ex-general son in when he turned up practically on their doorstep, nor had he been the one to encourage him to actively pursue a relationship with his former nemesis.

He'd just thought, listening to Vincent talk with Sephiroth, that after all this time they'd been together perhaps the gunman might enjoy a proper date: something a bit more romantic than sneaking off to find a quiet spot aboard the Highwind to make out uninterrupted, which accurately summed up a great deal of their original courtship.

He wasn't sure how this ended up in Vincent storming off, highly offended, leaving him with one not-dead-enough ex-general staring at him from the kitchen table.

“For the record, your idea of romance...” Sephiroth paused, appearing to search for the right word. When he found it, it was not something Cid imagined the former general had said often, because he said it with such relish. “It sucks.”

Cid scowled. “I don't need dating advice from a man who attempted to destroy the planet just to get somebody's attention.”


End file.
